


Oversight

by cultjaemin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Soulmate AU, idk how to tag to safe my life, nct angst, nct fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cultjaemin/pseuds/cultjaemin
Summary: *You and your soulmate have matching marks on your wrists. The mark is red from the moment you are born to the moment you meet your soulmate, in which it turns black. The mark may turn white in circumstances when the soulmate bond breaks or the other soulmate dies.*You finally meet your soulmate in a not so ideal way. When your relationship seems to be going well, a little too well, isn’t something negative bound to happen?





	Oversight

  
The college campus was dry. You had one last class before you could go back to your dorm. Back to where your fluffy sheets were, just waiting for you with open arms. With your bag slung over your shoulder, your fresh coffee for that last bit of energy in hand, you started off down the hallway towards your final class of this week. 

Your plans were abruptly cut short when a blur of red passed by, successfully knocking your coffee out of your hand. You suddenly felt scorching hot liquid dripping down the front of your sweater, slowly beginning to make its way down to your jeans. Yet another blur of red, but this time, you saw a handsome face to go alone with it. A young man wearing a muscle tee and sweatpants stood right in front of you with confliction written all over his face.

”You looked to be in a hurry,” you manage to choke out with the now cooling coffee all over you. “Just go, I’ll be fine.” He pulls a bag you hadn’t noticed before off his shoulder and gives you a shirt and jacket. “I’m a dance major, I always have spare clothes.” You open your mouth to protest but before you can, he is running off again down the hall.

Instead of standing there dumbfounded, you go to the bathroom and make use of the clothes that were provided. They gave off a manly smell but you didn’t pay any mind as you need to get to your last class quickly. 

Once you arrive you sit down in your normal seat and get your supplies out. The sleeves of the jacket are too long so you pull up the sleeves to where they won’t get in your way. You wait for the lecture to start. Just as the professor walks into the room you notice some black on your wrist.

_Your soulmate mark_

**Author's Note:**

> If you’ve seen this post on tumblr under txtmekpop, don’t worry! It’s me :)


End file.
